Demon From Heaven
by YoukaiDragon
Summary: Our guys run into a girl demon with a past as bloody as theirs. What part does she play in the revival, and there may be something going on with her and someone from the ikkou. When they choose to take her along, will their be happiness or tragedy th
1. Default Chapter

All right, this is my first time using Fanfiction so please don't hate me! Now, let's get on with the story you came here to read...

Disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to Kazuya Minekura...No matter how much i want them I cannot have them! tear tear

Review: Our bishi boys are traveling to the West (again!) and they meet a young girl with a bloody past all her own, what problems will this newcomer bring? And is there something going on with her and Hakkai? R&R Please!

Italics: Thoughts

Demon From Heaven

"Sanzooooooo...I'm hungry!" Goku wailed leaning back in his seat. But this time it was not Sanzo who stood up to the monkey, but Hakkai. "Goku, I think we all have had about enough of your whineing. So if you don't mind I would like some peace and quiet so I can drive." The other three in the party just stared at Hakkai with open mouths. Sanzo was the first to recover, "Hakkai are you feeling alright?" Gojyo took it as the perfect opportunity to throw in his own opinion, "Why Sanzo? Are you worried about him or something?" He grinned. Sanzo however was not amused, but before he could retort to Gojyo's questions Hakkai again interjected, "Sanzo, please, could we just keep the noise level down for once?" He turned to Sanzo with a pleading and tired look. "'Che' not like I actually wanted to start something with that pervert." Sanzo leaned back in his seat lighting up a new cigarette. And for about 10 minutes everything was quiet until a loud explosion was heard and felt by the Sanzo party and smoke rose in the distance. "What the hell was that?'' Goku was the one who asked the question they were all wondering. Sanzo replied to the question quickly, but with his own answer, "Hakkai step on it.'' Hakkai nodded and the jeep sped off in the direction of the explosion.

There was fire everywhere and people all over were screaming in pain and anguish. A shadow was slinking through all the mayhem trying not to be seen. The shadow began to run when it suddenly ran into a figure in green and fell over backwards into the light of a fire close by. It was an older girl with dark orange hair and pale skin, she was wearing khaki pants and a lose fitting dark blue longed sleeved shirt with a silver choker around her neck and a cuff on her right ear. What struck the man before her was the piercing crystal blue eyes that were locked on him. ''Excuse me, but do you know what happened here?'' The man spoke kindly and politely to her and reached down a hand to help her up. The girl slapped his hand away and pushed herslef to her feet. ''I don't need your help, or your pity.'' She replied with hate in her voice and slowly tried to brush past the man but clutched at her stomache and almost collapsed if the man had not caught her. ''Are you hurt?'' Another gruff voice spoke from beside the first man saying, ''She obliviosly doesn't want our help. Lets' see what happened here and get the hell away from this place.'' The girl shoved the kind man away from her and spoke up, "You won't find anything here...everyone is dead or on their way...you should leave while you still can...before they catch you.'' This time it was a younger boy who spoke up, ''Who? And what happened here anyway?'' The girl chuckled softly, and replied, ''It doesn't realy matter, there is no one here anymore but me. This whole thing is my fault so why don't you get the hell away from me unless you want to have the same fate as this town!'' With that the girl again tried walking but two strong but gentle hands held her shoulders. "You really should rest and get your wounds looked at.'' There was sympathy in that voice and it only made her struggle more against the gentle touch. But before anything could be done about it another crash came forth as a building by the party fell sending ashes and sparks everywhere. The man in green slowly picked the girl up, ''We nedd to get out of here before this whole place falls on top of us!'' The second voice replied, "Then move your asses!'' With that the entire party fled from the burning city and into the surrounding forest.

Sanzo sat leaning against a tree and smoking while looking at Hakkai's back as he tended to the wounds of the girl they had met in town earlier that day. _I wonder what she was talking about when she said the burning city was her fault...Why the hell am I picking up more baggage anyway?_ Hakkai slowly rocked back on his heels and sighed. "Well, that's all I can do...there was so much damage, and the wound in her stomache was very deep." He placed his hands behind him to distribute the weight evenly and crossed his legs in front of him. Sanzo spoke up after a moment of silence, "Will she live?" As usual his vace was devoid of any emotion as he asked the question. Again Hakkai sighed and smiled a weak smile, "She should, but I'm not 100 sure. It's all up to whether or not **she** wants to live or not." Sanzo was about to start a conversation when the bickerong of their other two companions reached the tired two. "You pervy water sprite! That was mine!" Gojyo stood holding a pice of food over Goku's head grinning. "You want this monkey?" "Yes! Now give it to me!" Goku began jumping up trying to get his food from Gojyo who was enjoying himself a little too much. Sanzo had had just about enough of it, "You two had better shut up before I blow both of your heads off!" Gojyo looked over toward Sanzo which gave Goku the opportunity to grab his food and run off toward Sanzo and the exhausted Hakkai. "Geez ya stupid monk I was jus' palyin with 'im." Gojyo slowly went and sat down beside Hakkai. "How is she man?" Hakkai opened his tired eyes to look at Gojyo then at the sleeping girl he had worked on for almost three hours. "She should be alright, but I...I don't know for sure." Goku spoke up, "You look tired Hakkai, maybe you should rest or somethin'." There was concern in his golden eyes. "Maybe you're right Goku, I am tired." Hakkai gave him a reasuring smile and slowly lay on his back and almost immediatly fell asleep. There was a silence that stretched on after that moment broken by Sanzo's gruff voice, "I'm crashing, if you two value your lives you'll let Hakkai **and **me sleep." With that he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Goku and Gojyo looked at each other then at the wounded girl and decided it was best to **actually **listento the priest this time. With that they both lay back and also fell asleep with night drawing closer. They were all sound asleep and didn't notice the shadowy figure drop silently from the trees and kneel beside the girl and dissapear again into the tree near their camp.

Wheh! Hope this isn't to short, the others will be longer I promise! Please R&R, I would just love to have some people say this story is good but if ya don't like it tell me and i won't right anymore.

Till Next Time...

YoukaiDragon


	2. Wakeing

Hello again my freinds! Hope you haven't been waiting too long for this chapie to come out. Sorry if you did. Well anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki or it's caharacters (I do own Hakkai in my dreams) The shadowy figure and the girl are mine though! Oh yippee for me! sarcastic

Chapter 2: Wakeing

Crystal blue eyes opened to bright sunlight sending a pain thorugh her head, her hand immediatly went to her eyes to shade them from the blinding sun. She slowly sat up when a voice to her right brought her to her senses. "Are you feeling any better?" She quickly turned to see Hakkai sitting beside her smileing warmly. "What do you want?'' she asked coldy. Another voice, this time to her left replied just as coldly, "We saved your ass so maybe you could show a little more caring." Sanzo lit up another cigarette and turned cold amethyst eyes to the girl. She put her head down and looked at her feet resting her knuckles on her forehead, "Why did you save me?" Gojyo was the one who answered this question, "Cause we haven't seen a girl in almost a week." He smiled at her but she directed a death glare toward him and Gojyo shrank back. "Sorry, didn't meen to upset ya or nothin." The girl looked around at the three men, "I should apologize, I guess you could say I've just never had the best luck with men." Hakkai smiled at her and said, "Well, we may be a little different but we would never hurt you." She smiled back, but not enitrely convinced.

"Oh, I don't belive we know you're name." Hakkai said trying to start a conversation. "Oh, I..I'm Kira" "Don't you have a last name?" Sanzo asked. Again the girl looked down, "I lost my parents when I was young and have lived alone since, so I never really knew my last name. "I'm sorry, that probably brought up some unwanted memories." Kira looked up into his pained emerald eyes and she blushed, but it was gone as quickly as it came, but not without Sanzo catching it. "Hey, get the monkey up kappa." Gojyo looked at Sanzo, "Why me?" Sanzo glared at Gojyo with one of his if-you-don't-do-what-I-tell-you-I'll-blow-your-head-off glares and Gojyo got up and proceeded to hit Goku in the face till he woke up. "Huh? Breakfast already?" Goku began rubbing his eyes. Sanzo stood up, "We're leaving monkey get up or we'll leave you behind." Goku jumped up, "Don't leave me behind!" Kira chuckled and noticed a hand in front of her face, she looked up and her crystal met smileing emeralds. "We should be going now before he really does get angry." Kira took his hand and was pulled up and she shakily stood up. Hakkai looked at the dragon on his shoulder, "Well Hakauryu?" The dragon flew down and became a jeep, they all climbed in with Kira sitting between Goku and Gojyo as they again headed West.

"Hakkai...how much further till the next town? I'm hungry!" Gojyo reached in front of Jira to smack Goku in the head, "Shut up monkey, we just left the camp!"

"But I'm still hungry!" Goku put his hands on his stomache as it started to growl.

Hakkai sighed, "We should be there in about an hour Goku, so please be patient."

Sanzo had lit another cigarette and was now watching the scenery go by trying to ignore the monkey. That was when Kira spoke up, "Is it really alright for me to come with you?" Sanzo looked at her in the rear-view mirror and noticed she was looking down as if in shame. "As long as you don't become extra baggage," Kira looked up but Sanzo had turned away and was again focused on the trees. She smiled to herself and lay back in the seat. Hakauryu suddenly let out an alarmed 'kyu!' and they were all sent to the ground as it transformed into the small white dragon and landed on Hakkai's shoulder. Gojyo gained his voice back very quickly, "What the hell was that!" He stood up with the others and started to brush the dirt off himself. A chill went through the group, Sanzo looked around but saw nothing but the landscape, "Did you all fell that?" They all silently nodded and Goku and Gojyo already had their weapons out and ready. There was a rustling in the bushes and Sanzo had the hammer on his gun cocked and pointed at the area the noise came from, "We know you're there, come out and show yourself!" Again the bushes moved and an older demon came out smiling to himself, he was wearing balck pants, a red short sleeved shirt and had yellow eyes and a black streak below his right eye. Sanzo still had his gun pointed squarly at the demon's forehead, "Who are you, and why have you been following us?" The demon merely smiled and answered with a deep voice, "I'm here for Kira," They all looked at Kira and Kira stared back at the demon with a hint of curiosity in her blue eyes, "What do you want woth me?" The demon smirked, "We have been looking for you, you need to be taught a lesson for what you did." He held his hand up and about another 50 demons appeared behind him, as he lowered his hand the demons rushed foreward. Gojyo just smild at the demons, "I take it the plan is to kill all of them right?" Goku spun his rod around his fingers, "Then get to town for some food!" Hakkai put a hand on Kira's shoulder, "Maybe you should stay back, we can handle this." He smiled at her and she grinned back saying, "I have my own way of dealing with demons," with that she jumped foreward and kicked an approaching demon in the face knocking it unconciouss.

Sanzo and the others killed the lesser demons quickly and Sanzo turned his gun to the leader, "Ready to die?" The demon still had a smirk on his face, "No, but **he** is..." With that the demon snapped his fingers and dissapeared only to appear behind Hakkai with his sword drawn.

The others watched in horror as the sword came back and plunged into Hakkai's back, "HAKKAI!"

Sorry if this still isn't a very long chapter but i got homework and stuff...but the next one will be longer I promise.

What's gonna happen to Hakkai? I hope this story is still being read so please R&R and I will update as soon as possible

Till Next Time...

YoukaiDragon


	3. Problems and Pasts Arrive

Well, here I am again! This chapter will be longer then the others so I hope you enjoy it, abd if not tell me and i'll stop this before I hurt myself !

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki or the characters, but I may have them some day! (then again maybe not!)lol

Chapter 3: Problems and Pasts Arrive

The sword came down slowly from it's raised position and tore through Hakkai's back as the point could be seen shining through the blood as it came out his stomache. A strangled sound came from Hakkai's throat as blood began to trickle from his lips down his chin. The demon pulled out the sword and the blood began to flow, soaking through his shirt, the demon merely smiled and licked the blood from his sword, "Now, just give me the girl and there won't have to be any more unnecassary killing," With that said he rammed the hilt of his sword into the back of Hakkai's head causing him to gasp in pain and fall on his face. Sanzo was now officially pissed off, they needed to get Hakkai to a doctor, and take care of this bastard. "Hey, we already said she's staying with us so get the hell outta here before you really piss me off!" The demon merely smiled at that and kicked Hakkai, flipping him over so the others could see his face, there was blood everywhere and he had pain and anguish written all over it. Gojyo was the one who was finally going to do something.

"You bastard! Why the hell take some twisted revenge game out on him!"

The demon continued to grin, "He seemed like a pretty boy, so he needed to be bloodied up a bit,''

Sanzo leaned over to Gojyo and Goku whispering, "Keep him busy, I'll take care of him," Kira looked at Sanzo, "What about me?"

Sanzo didn't even look at her, "You've done enough," with that he turned back to the demon as Goku and Gojyo charged the demon and the injured Hakkai. The demon took the bait, and turned toward Goku as Sanzo appeared behind him pressing the Smith & Wesson against the back of his head, "Don't screw with us...Ass-hole.." With that he fired and the demon dissapeared with a last scream of pain.

Goku then ran to Hakkai and knelt beside him with a frightened look in his eyes, "Will he be okay Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked down at the unconcious Hakkai then at Gojyo, he nodded and lifted Hakkai's light body and called for Hakauryu who transformed into the jeep.

Goku climbed in and Gojyo laid Hakkai down ni the back against Goku then turning to Kira who was still rooted to the spot, "You comin?"

Kira was snapped back to reality as she looked from Gojyo to Sanzo in the front seat, "Y-yeah," she climbed into the jeep near Hakkai's feet.

"Are you sure he'll be alright Sanzo?" Goku asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Of course he will!" It was Gojyo who was now yelling, as if yelling would somehow make Hakkai sit up.

"But...his heart is slowing down," Goku looked down at Hakkai as Kira reached over and placed a hand on Hakkai's stomache wound and pressed down, "Just keep pressure on it," She smiled weakly and Goku nodded.

They pulled up to an inn and Gojyo slammed on the brakes with a 'kyu' of protest form Hakauryu, he then jumped out and grabbed Hakkai's lifeless body. _ Damn it, his body is so cold! If you die on us Hakkai I swear I'll kill you! _He ran up to the front desk and a small man in white came out, "My god! Bring him this way!" The man motioned with his arm and Gojyo and the others followed him. Hakauryu had transformed and landed warily on Kira's shoulder as they went inside. Gojyo laid Hakkai on the small operating table and the man hurried them out saying, "I'll let you know anything as soon as I'm done!" With that the doors closed and the others sat down in a small room to wait.

Later Gojyo and Goku had fallen asleep while Sanzo stood by the door smoking and Kira just watched the door to the room with Hakkai in it. Eventually the small man came out with blood all over his lab coat and cleaning his hands. The man saw Kira watching him and how Sanzo had turned to look at him, "He's aleep now, but you may go see him if you wish," He smiled and walked into another room. Sanzo walked past Kira and was about to open the door when he turned to Kira with a quizzical glance,"You comin'?"

Kira looked at Sanzo with wide eyes, "ummm...yeah!" She jumped up and hurried in after Sanzo.

Hakkai lay on the bed with wires attached to him in different places helping him to stay alive. (A.N. If this sounds too futuristic for this story let me know )

He was very pale and breathing slowly.

Sanzo put out his cigarette and sat in a chair on one side of the bed while Kira sat on the other.

Kira had her hands folded in her lap and looking at Hakkai's pale face, she felt like she was going to cry. _Why do I feel like this? I'll just get in the way again, this is all my fault anyway. _"It's not your fault you know," Kira looked up into fierce amethyst eyes. "What?" It was as if he had read her mind.

Sanzo turned away from her, "Don't make me repeat myself,"

Just when the silence was about to get unbearable Goku and Gojyo burst in. Gojyo was not happy, "Why didn't you get us up you corrupt monk!"

"You should have gotten us up Sanzo, we were worried about Hakkai too ya know!"

Sanzo didn't even look up, "It's your own fault for falling asleep," Gojyo was about to say something when a small groan came from the bed's occupant. Goku sat down by Sanzo and Gojyo took the chair beside Kira.

Hakkai slowly raised his hand up to rub at his eyes but the movement caused pain to shoot through his body so he merely groaned in pain. His eyes fluttered open and flitted about the room. He noticed everyone looking down at him intently.

Goku spoke up, "Hakkai! Are you okay?"

Hakkai smiled softly at Goku, "Yes Goku I should be," He slowly tried to sit up but a pain shot through his back and stomach and he groaned.

"Don't try to move man, you got it pretty good back there," This time it was Gojyo comforting him. "Here let me help," Gojyo slipped an arm around Hakkai's shoulder and gently lifted him into a sitting position.

"Thank you Gojyo," Hakkai smiled even though he was still in pain, "Who was that anyway?"

"He did say he knew you," Sanzo turned to look at Kira, they then all turned to her waiting for an answer.

Kira sighed, "I guess I should tell you," They were all listening intently now.

"Well, it all started when I was about 15..."

Flashback-

Kira was walking alone in a forest when about 5 demons stepped out in front of her. The biggest one spoke, "So, here you are Kira, Chin Yisou would like to speak with you." Kira took a step back, "No, I don;t ever want to see him again!" The demons advanced on her, "To bad, he wants to see you," With that they attacked her and tied her hands behind her back and lead her away.

Chin Yisou was standing in the middle of a large room fingering his sword when the demons came in and threw Kira on the ground at his feet. "Well well, what have we here?" He turned to the demons, "You may go," The demons turned and left Kira alone in the room with Chin Yisou.

End Flashback-

Hakkai's eyes were wide open, _Did she say Chin Yisou? It can't be! How could he still be alive? _Kira was again looking down at her hands.

Sanzo asked the question that was on Hakkai's mind, "How do you nkow Chin Yisou?" His voice was again devoid of any emotion.

Kira looked up, "I was taken in by him as a servant when my parents threw me out, he was usually kind but one day he just seemed to snap at every little thing that wasn't done correctly." She took a deep breath and continued, "He...he just got so mad when I broke a vace in his room...he, hit me a fiew times and when he took out his sword I panicked and ran. I was caught and brought back." Silent tears began to fall, leaving trails down her cheeks.

Flashback-

Kira knelt shivering on the floor, Chin Yisou stood over her with his sword held in his left hand. "You've been bad today Kira," He had a twisted smile on his face.

''You should be punished,"

Kira looked up into crazed eyes, "Please don't," Tears were pourign down her face.

Chin Yisou reached down and pulled her up by her hair, "I can't let you go now that you know the way out," He smiled and slashed the sword across her stomache with the blood flowing freely from the newly formed wound. Chin Yisou then dropped Kira to the ground and she gagged on her own blood rising into her mouth, "That should teach you to not mess with me," Kira then looked up with hate in her eyes, Chin Yisou merely grinned, "Oh you must want to kill me now yes?" Kira only jumped up and clenched her fist as it began to glow and plunged it through his chest. Chin Yisou's face changed from maniacle happinees to horror as his body slowly disintegrated and crumbled away.

End Flashback-

"I ran away after and ran into you guys, Chin Yisou's men were chasing me so they burned that town down...and injured you," Tears now fell freely from her eyes.

Gojyo looked at her with a shocked expression, "You meen Chin Yisou came back?"

Kira was looking down at her hands again, she did not hear Gojyo's question.

Sanzo was thinking to himself, very confused but not showing anything as usual. _How could he come back again? And what could have...Wait! He was probably..._

"He was probably so upset because I had gotten away from him again," Hakkai's gaze was also fixated on his clenched hands. "It was probably my fault in a way that you were hurt."

Sanzo spoke now, "Hakkai, how could it be your fault? If he was angry about losing to you, then he would of had to kill you to not hurt her."

"Yeah Hakkai, we couldn't just let you die," Goku was now looking at Hakkai with large golden eyes.

Kira looked up and crystal locked with emerald, "Wait. Are you Cho Gonou?"

Hakkai smiled sadly, "Yes, I was," The others looked at Hakkai warily.

Kira's eyes remained locked with Hakkai's, "He told me something about you...that you were evill and never to be trusted,''

Gojyo looked down at the ground wondering how Hakkai would reply to a statement like that.

To everyone's surprise, Hakkai let out a small sad chuckle, "Earlier he may have been right. But I've changed, in a way you all have helped with that," He smiled again.

Kira tore eyes from his and looked down again, "It' my fault you were hurt so..."

Gojyo put a reassuring arm around Kira's shoulder, she flinched a little at the touch but relaxed when he went no further.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," he grinned.

Sanzo spoke up. "If Hakkai is feeliong better we should be going,'' He looked at Hakkai for reassurance.

Hakkai nodded and proceeded to slowly get up from bed. Kira went to his side and put an arm around his shoulder and looked up at him smiling.

Hakkai smiled back and the headed out to the jeep to continue their journey west.

The Mercifal Goddess sat on her chair looking into her lily pond, "Looks like they finally found her...This should get even more fun," She smiled and Jiroushin just hung his head, _Why she enjoys this I'll never know._

Well this one should be longer so I hope you all enjoy it! You know what to do if you liked it! I'll post soon but I got a project and stuff due so don't expect anything too soon! Catch ya later!

Till Next Time...

Youkai Dragon


End file.
